youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Fred Figglehorn
Fred Figglehorn is an obnoxious YouTube star. He has a few horrible movies which has 1 star. In YouTube, he has the most number of dislikes, no stars and there are no people watching his videos, and he is banned and blocked and has the most enemies in YouTube (losing to Carly Rae Jepsen.) He even appeared on iCarly once (obnoxiousness rejoice) His hobbys include going swimming and being a brat who screams all the time! He is a weak, wimpy nerd who is a pussy, and he is a very gay faggot, and he is very immature, dumb, stupid, and ugly. Fred has rotten saliva, and his mind is really, really green. He also has no cock. Luckily, superheroes, AG Systems members and WipEout fans like Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) can kill him. Fred needs a real life one day soon. It seems like Fred is going to hell any minute now. No one likes him at all. Like * Judy (when she nice to fred) * His imaginary father (John Cena) * Squirrel (his dog) * His favorite game character (Princess Peach and Princess Daisy) * Justin Bieber (because he is arrogant and unpopular and often gets into many controversies) * Carly Rae Jepsen (His girlfriend and his favorite singer) * Being a nerd * Giving a f*ck * Adventure time * Call Me Maybe * Rickrolling * Dancing Gangnam style * F.E.I.S.A.R. * Overtel Corporation * Olivia Arella Roushe * Getting bullied * My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic * Being a brony * Porn * Being gay and homosexual (Fred is so gay that he is a lesbian.) * Dreamcast and NeoGeo (his favorite game consoles) Dislike * Kevin (bully/nemesis) * Judy (when she is mean to Fred and makes fun of him) * Been the Stalker * Being popular * M.I.S.T. (the artist who performed the song "Smart Systems") * WipEout * Smart Systems (song) * Clarity (song) * The "Dougie" dance * AG Systems * Belmondo Foundation * Pierre Belmondo (Inventor of AG Racing) * Forza Motorsport * Call of Duty * NFS Underground * Ben 10 (show and character) * Omnitrix * Fast cars * Bullying people * Cartoons * All things masculine * PS2, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, 3DS, PSPgo, PSVita, DSi, PC games (his hated game consoles) Faked Death Fred sent a death video showing himself being killed to fool Youtubers into forgetting him so he could live in peace. Sadly being a total dumbass he hired two 7 year olds to make the video and it wasn't too convincing. thumb|300px|right|Here is said video The Worst Thing Ever Fred is why over 9000 people commited suicide. This is why. thumb|300px|right|NOOOO IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!﻿ Fred's Good Deed Fred did one good thing in his life..... he didn't kill the annoying orange. Fred's Real Death An alien race found a clip of The Worst Thing Ever and were so horrified they killed him once and for all! thumb|300px|right|The Footage is Here﻿ Category:Characters Category:Characters - Male Category:Idiots Category:Stupid Characters Category:Childish Characters Category:Characters - Children Category:Losers Category:Retarded Characters Category:Obnoxious Characters Category:Faggots Category:QUEENZEPPELIN HATES THIS Category:Gay Characters Category:Assholes Category:Retarded Idiots Category:SMRY1239 HATES THIS Category:AwesomeSeaCucumber disapproves Category:Supergamer64 disapproves Category:ELMOYQUENOCHE HATES THIS Category:pussy Category:High-pitched characters Category:Drug Addicts Category:Fast Characters Category:Characters who must die! Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Uneducated Category:Rapists Category:The Most Iconic Person who Do Rape,Explode,and Cuts People and Places In Half All the Fucking Time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!